


the princess appears

by littletownstreet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9725192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletownstreet/pseuds/littletownstreet
Summary: Is that weird? Is it creepy to introduce yourself to a beautiful stranger after you’ve ruined their morning? (And is it totally crazy to ask them for their number and then ask them out and eventually marry them?)Or, the one where Scott meets a stranger at a coffee shop and is totally going to do something about his giant crush on her. Tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for sanya's (@killianjonec) birthday, the day it definitely is today, the day that i am posting this.

**Monday.**

 

It’s a bit ridiculous to Scott that in all of Beacon Hills the only coffee shop in the city took twenty minutes to reach on a weekday morning. It’s not something that usually bothers Scott — regularly inhaling more caffeine than air is a lifestyle Stiles failed to impart on him — but he’d spent the better part of the previous night trying to catch up on late work and ungodly amounts of coffee seems to work for everyone else.

 

He almost doesn’t see her. He takes a step forward — maybe to get a better look at the menu or to ask someone what the hell the difference between a cappuccino and a macchiato is supposed to be — and walks right into the person Scott is immediately ready to spend the rest of his life with.

 

For a second his brain shuts down and he doesn’t even remember to apologize until she says, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you, I’m really sorry.”

 

He pulls himself out of his thoughts long enough to respond. “No, it’s my fault. I’m Scott.”

 

Is that weird? Is it creepy to introduce yourself to a beautiful stranger after you’ve ruined their morning? (And is it totally crazy to ask them for their number and then ask them out and eventually marry them?)

 

Maybe she’s just being polite, but she doesn’t seem creeped out. Instead, she smiles radiantly and tells him, “I’m Kira.”

 

He’s ready to skip school and start the beginning of the rest of his life with _Kira_ when her phone rings and she tells him she has to go.

 

Scott tells himself it doesn’t matter that he doesn’t have any way of contacting her or any information about her other than the fact her name is Kira. He’ll just come back tomorrow. He’ll actually talk to her tomorrow. Maybe he’ll even get her number.

 

Tomorrow.

 

**Tuesday, some weeks later.**

 

6:44 a.m.

 

In exactly one minute the door to the tiny coffee shop that was much too far from the high school for Scott to be at on weekday would open and Kira would walk through.

 

Kira is extremely punctual. Or she likes routines. One of the two; the only things Scott really knows about her is what he's extrapolated from watching her on her ten minute coffee runs. Not that he’s being creepy or anything. He’s just quietly getting his coffee. The fact his internal monologue every time he comes here consists of Scott trying to work up the courage to get up and talk to her is entirely coincidental. He’s a victim of circumstance, really; it’s entirely unavoidable.

 

He always tries to pretend he isn't paying attention when she walks in, though no one’s ever said subtly is Scott McCall’s strength. He taps at the black screen of his phone, but when the bell indicative of the door opening jingles, his eyes drift up.

 

Her eyes meet his and she smiles and waves. He does too, and for a moment considers trying to actually speak to her.

 

When he thinks he’s finally overcome the butterflies in his stomach, she turns to leave.

 

Maybe another day.

 

**Wednesday.**

 

“ _Scoooott_.”

 

Something hits his forehead. “Oh my god, what?”

 

Stiles crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. “Pay attention to me!”

 

Scott picks up the balled up napkin that had fallen into his lap. “The shop has to pay for these, you know.”

 

“Relax, I used it first. I’m recycling, it's good for the Earth.” Scott shoves the napkin away immediately and scowls at Stiles, who ignores him and continues to talk. “You invited me to this coffee shop literally twenty minutes away from school on a Tuesday morning and now you won't even look at me.”

 

“I didn't _invite_ you anywhere, I just told you where I was going.”

 

“I go where you go,” he shrugs.

 

“And stop throwing things. That barista’s been glaring at us since we walked in.”

 

Stiles answers, but Scott doesn't hear because his phone now reads 6:45.

 

As usual, Kira isn’t a second late. Scott instinctively raises his hand to wave, only remembering that he isn’t alone after Stiles makes a shocked and horribly _loud_ noise.

 

“Stop _doing_ that _._ ”

 

“Who’s that girl?” Stiles demands to know much too loud _._ “Is she why we’re here?”

 

“Stiles, stop talking right now,” Scott says as he looks around the room. “Everyone is staring at us.”

 

“You mean _she’s_ staring at us?”

 

Scott risks a glance at Kira only to find that Stiles right, she’s staring at them and the giant scene Sties is making.

 

Either because he’s finally learned shame or because he noticed that the barista looks ready to murder, Stiles lowers his voice. “Scotty’s got a _crush!_ ”

 

Scott ducks his head in some futile attempt to hide.

 

“Is this where you've been disappearing to every morning? That's _adorable._ ” Stiles drums his fingers on the table and smiles like he's got an idea. Historically, that smile hasn’t meant good things for Scott. “What's her name?”

 

“I don't- I don't know.” He shrugs unconvincingly and Stiles let's out a long and drawn out sigh as if Scott not wanting Stiles to embarrass him in front of this ethereal and perfect girl was such an inconvenience for _him._

 

“Don't lie to me, Scott, what's her name?”

 

“It's Kira, and whatever you're thinking could you please-”

 

“Hey, Kira!” Stiles yells.

 

“Stiles, _please_ stop,” Scott begs, even though it's entirely too late and Stiles is already waving her over.

 

Kira hesitantly walks over to their table, occasionally looking over her shoulder as if there was some other Kira behind her. “I- uh. Hi,” she says awkwardly and Scott is just about ready to sink to the floor and die.

 

Stiles gives Scott a second to say something and rolls his eyes when he doesn't. “ _Kira,_ you come here everyday?”

 

“Well, s-”

 

“What a crazy coincidence, so does Scott!” This time Stiles doesn’t bother waiting for Scott to say something and instead prompts him with a kick to his shin under the table.

 

“Hi,” he says stupidly.

 

Stiles kicks him again and continues to talk. “I’m going to have to apologize for Scott’s behavior. He’s not great with words, it’s a part of his charm.”

 

“Oh, I can, um, see that.” Kira rocks back on her heels and avoids eye contact with both of them. “Well, I’m running kind of late, so, um…”

 

She backs away awkwardly and Scott buries his face in his hands.

 

“You’re _welcome_.”

 

Scott peers at Stiles through the gap in his fingers. “Thanks.”

 

**Thursday.**

 

In a turn of events that Scott feels bad calling lucky, Stiles is home sick with a fever of 100 degrees and rendered completely unable to follow Scott to the coffee shop and enact phase two of what he had described as “Operation: Bring Scott and his True Love Together.”

 

He’s almost too embarrassed to show his face there ever again.

 

Almost.

 

In the end, the thought of going an entire day without seeing Kira once successfully pushed him out the door and back towards the coffee shop.

 

Scott’s late today; he gets out of his car at exactly 6:45 and he and Kira meet at the door.

 

“I am so, _so_ sorry about yesterday, Stiles is, um, a lot sometimes and I’m really sorry if he made you uncomfortable at all,” Scott rambles.

 

“Scott, it’s fine. It was… cute. And loud. Very loud.”

 

She smiles Scott feels likes there’s a weight off his chest knowing Stiles didn’t completely scare her off. “Well, I’m glad, then because I…” What was he supposed to say? _I might actually be in love with you after three conversations?_

 

“Hey, do you want my number?” Kira says suddenly.

 

“I, um, yes. _Yes_ , of course,” and he stumbles like an idiot trying to get his phone out of his pocket because he’s just _so_ ridiculously happy he hasn’t chased this girl away yet.

 

Kira offers to buy him his drink and Scott almost forgets that school starts in fifteen minutes.

 

“ _Crap_ , I’m so sorry, I have to go right now. Tomorrow, though!”

 

“Tomorrow,” she agrees.

 

**Friday.**

 

In a turn of events Scott can definitively call unfortunate, he catches Stiles’ cold.

 

It’s been an ongoing pattern since they were children: Stiles does something stupid and gets sick, recovers the next day, and passes it along to Scott who had spent the better half of the previous afternoon sitting on the floor by Stiles’ bed while Stiles coughs onto the top of his head.

 

It might have been somewhat of an oversight to allow himself so close to Stiles and his fever when he’d already made plans for that morning, but far be it from Scott to break such a long standing tradition, even at the expense of his long awaited coffee sort-of-date with Kira.

 

However, it does occur to him at 3 p.m. that he now has her phone number and he probably should’ve notified her that he wasn’t going to show up.

 

“ _Crap_.” He turns over and buries his face in his pillow, the intention of smothering himself somewhere at the back of his mind.

 

“Dude, are you in here?”

 

The next step in the Scott and Stiles sick day tradition: Stiles comes over and keeps him company in attempt to make up for getting him sick, talking his ear off until Scott wishes he’d picked Danny as his best friend all those years ago, give or take a few hours.

 

Scott lifts his head. “Yeah.”

 

“I brought you coffee.”

 

Scott doesn’t point out that there’s no way he won’t throw up the twelve packs of sugar Stiles pours into every cup of coffee he’s ever made and takes it anyway. “This is cold.”

 

“Oh, yeah. That’s ‘cause I bought it around eight. It’s been sitting in my locker all day,” Stiles answers while making himself comfortable at the end of Scott’s bed.

 

“Why did you…” and then it clicks. “Stiles, you didn’t.”

 

“I absolutely did.”

 

Scott tries to kick him off the bed with the little strength he can find but Stiles just laughs. “Relax. I totally talked you up. Not that I had to. She’s _so_ into you, it’s embarrassing. Or it would be, if you weren’t even more embarrassing.”

 

“ _Stiles-_ ”

 

“Anyway I invited her over,” he continues.

 

“ _What?_ Stiles-”

 

“And-” They hear a doorbell ring. “That would be her,” he says he gets off the bed.

 

“Stiles, _no_ ,” Scott tries to insist.

 

“Would you relax? I told her you’re sick already.”

 

“That’s not the-” The doorbell rings again.

 

Stiles sprints out of the room before Scott has a chance to protest again, leaving Scott no choice but to await his doom.

 

He hears the clicking of shoes that definitely don’t belong to Stiles and quickly tries to get a glimpse of himself in his bathroom mirror, a futile attempt to make himself look presentable in his gross, sickly, sweaty state.

 

“Hey,” he hears coming from the doorway while he’s trying to hide the mountain of used tissues on his bedside table.

 

Kira looks just as perfect and beautiful and she always does, and Scott feels his future fantasy life with her slipping through his fingers. “Hi,” he says. “Sorry about Stiles. Again.”

 

“No, it’s okay. I wouldn’t have come if I didn’t want to,” she says. Kira looks around the room and rocks back and forth on her feet. Scott feels like he should offer her a place to sit but can’t think of a single surface not covered in his germs.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

 

“It’s fine, I can’t get sick,” she says.

 

“What?”

 

“What? I mean, um, nothing,” she replies nervously. “I mean, you don’t mind that I’m here right?”

 

“No! No, of course not,” Scott assures her quickly.

 

They fall into an awkward silence, cautiously not speaking and accidentally making eye contact with each other and immediately looking away.

 

Stiles groans loudly from where he’s hiding behind the door. “Oh my _god_ , you two are the _worst._ ” He crawls out of his hiding space and pulls his backpack towards himself. “Do I have to do _everything_ around here?”

 

“Stiles is still here?” Kira asks Scott quietly.

 

“Stiles is always here,” he answers. He pulls his laptop out and tosses it onto Scott’s bed. “Hey Scott, Kira likes Star Wars, did you know that?”

 

Scott glances at Kira. She shrugs.

 

“Don’t just _shrug_ , she knew all the battles _by name_. She listed them in chronological order! I can’t even do that! I had to google it just to make sure she wasn’t making words up.”

 

Scott raises an eyebrow in her direction and she blushes adorably.

 

“Anyway, she’s going to do the impossible and get you to watch Star Wars,” Stiles says.

 

“You’ve never seen Star Wars?” Kira asks incredulously.

 

“That’s what I’ve been saying!” He turns the laptop towards Scott. “Anyway, I’ll leave for real but you two have to talk to each other. Or don't. It's a good movie.”

 

Stiles makes good on his promise and gathers his things and leaves them to enjoy the blaring score of the beginning of the movie alone.

 

Scott enjoys it more than he expected. He’s still not too sure what was so bad about the Empire or who was fighting who during any of the battles, but he does remember his hand inching closer to Kira’s until she slipped hers in his own as Luke is presented with his father’s lightsaber. He remembers Kira resting her head on his shoulder when Han Solo and Chewbacca are hired to fly Luke to Alderaan. He remembers the way Kira shakes when she laughs at Han talking to the man on the intercom during the detention center shootout.

 

And if he still doesn’t understand why the hell anyone would ever build something like the Death Star with such an obviously fatal flaw, he thinks that’s fine. He’ll just ask Kira tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
